Pamela Isley Grayson
by HenryMorgan1430
Summary: How Richard Grayson married Pamela isley and how he brought to faith of her Redeemer.


Chapter 1 The Holy Bird And Fallen Plant

I richard grayson will tell how this story will shock the most readers

who my testimony how lord help me

to show my wife why the events brought me to this now.

Now begin the days how my wife and i meet for young teens tell parents this i'm never happen to them also explains this many of you

ask i richard grayson robin nightwing ward of bruce wayne i like

my good friend uncle sencond father clark kent you ask me how did accept the lord in my heart let explain to you thay we graysons were bible rollers the only requal when my family the move to gotham they originally live in smallville now all of you readers probley whaaat no way i gladdly say way and i can awsner to your next question yes my family did know the kents so do the histroy when years before my johnathan grayson lives his life in farm you see graysons were infact farmers it my john that grew up in class togather with clark

isn't that clark gave me the name krypton bird of prey. Now you guys are like nightwing is bird from krypton that is correct because find out nightwing means bire flys in the night for fact its bird of prey it was infact their type of bird thats like our earth owl. More to the story so my dad john old friend of clark and and of the only friends clark had now let explain how they met. You clark infact is greatest i ever got to meet not like bruce the fact clark was always when he was younger he had gift being alien on earth was hard for him infact is heart was more human and earthian then us infact reminds me of our lord christ when was alien of our world and just like lord savior found out we earthens are very sickest sinners we cause our of mortalty we forgotten they core virtues they foundations in the word of our lord even savior lord christ how we even didn't understand our own sin that was causing our desease we were plaque even they ones decendents of adam and eve family we still bore our sin well even clark saw this we live on earth now let me tell how he found his calling he never talks about his faith to most so his family old fashon methodist means they grew up as old bible rollers back when you use to go church you name of jesus strike fear fire hit the heart and life was save from blood of savior sacerice on the cross this is what how clark turn to faith infact my john attend church service with him in the old church in smallville back billy graham still doing his crusades ever where. But let me say this lord moves mysterious ways it was father that recive the lord in his heart from clark sence they been brothers in lord.

Chapter 2 The Day Graysons Move To Gotham

Now lets make this perfectly clear my family orignally city folk that happen when pop said that their couldn't the farm luthor corp but most of folks land city corpations never did like them so since we didn't have much by new home my pop told his father wishes to move to the big city while clark he rather move to metroplas anyway so my father got his stuff move to big city he was a great rider. He could laso stir no problem he was great every acrobatics that he could muster then came across a circus that for hire so he tried his luck well tell he pass with flying colors litterly so his days circus preformer carreer began now that we called flying robins well let me tell of my dad john grayson of how he become the first robin that flew its flight of the mantle thats you heard i wasn't robin my father john grayson the first infact origanly their was the flying robin or more accerulty the flying bird back gordon was the captian of gpd. Even joker was still the red hood even when bruce was inspire by the robin the flying bird performance valcone other mofias all i remeber when my father john grayson as robin took first careers of the gotham criminals.

The days of early gotham skys we a young john grayson as 15 years of age taking out crooks left and right

while he was preparing for his school hour we see him coming to class where meets his old friend pamela lily isley taking botany class that even john took for credict infact since john grayson grew up in farm he love the woods as farmer it something he always he would help his ma pa at their as well help kents out every now and then. here we see young pamela isley red hair girl of 17 listenning on dr woodrue As the good doctor saw us now gentle how do plants help feed . They need air water and sun correct mr grayson infact they alots of sunlight to grow with sunlight they would washout and eroded into the ground even the had air they still need sunlight to buld their roots. Next question why is its important it gets feed more then a day because he needs to surive in order two flourish and blossom thats correct miss isley.

They need to fed the same we need to be fed with nourshment we would die. Dr Woodrue a question yes mr grayson whats more essentai for the plant to live on air water or sunlight hmm, Well mr grayson no has bother the question should been ask in the whole audence in true neither everyone just drop their mouths and pam raise hand and said dr woodrue how can that be, miss isley they all three two surive for instance do you can say that food and water is much aportance then sleep. sleep and food and water help to rest so it surive by not having either we would starve and die the body needs this spirit. That correct mr grayson well i'm glad i have bright students in my class. Then we heard school bell ring we left since was over but before mr woodrue a moment mr grayson, yes dr woodrue i wondering if you join for snack of at burger shop around, i would love to doctor woodrue, perfect as we walk down to burger shop we talk and he explain how he live in gotham but originally came from england his family were evengicals in uk he at the grew in bible and had relationship with lord i also told him i found myself as well also explain i was much a histroy and science nerd. You know john sometimes man forgotten so much what lord has done for them take this city sin has currupt this fare town sin dawn of adam first bite of the forbidden tree and fear if noyone does anything to help its going to get worst your right woodrue man chooses sin then life with the lord.

but thats why send us go out to world minster to them to help them. Amen to that brother.


End file.
